Lots of Nut
by Yuuki Moita
Summary: The 1st paragraph: Aku akan merasa sangat puas jika dapat mematahkan rusuk bocah itu. Betapa bahagianya. Jika saja aku bisa ... tapi tidak. Dia terlalu berharga untuk kutindas. Menyimpannya merupakan sebuah hal yang benar dan kenyataan itu membuatku muak.


**_Lots of Nut_**

**By. Yuuki Moita**

**Cast: FTISLAND, Oh Wonbin**

**Desclaimer: This fic, plot, settings, and chara are mine. FTISLAND belongs to God, themselves, and primadonna.**

**Enjoy!**

Aku akan merasa sangat puas jika dapat mematahkan rusuk bocah itu. Betapa bahagianya. Jika saja aku bisa ... tapi tidak. Dia terlalu berharga untuk kutindas. Menyimpannya merupakan sebuah hal yang benar dan kenyataan itu membuatku muak.

Di tanah yang bahkan namanya pun terlarang untuk disebut ini, aku sudah melihat berbagai macam bentuk penyiksaan. Awalnya itu menganggu benakku. Choi Jonghun, dia bengis. Belakangan aku tahu, itu adalah sumber kekuatannya. Menyiksa orang-orang dan membantai mereka, mencari-cari tuduhan palsu sebagai dalih – taktik pelegalan.

Dia membebaskan banyak orang untuk pergi ke aula penyiksaan, tempat dimana penghakiman dilaksanakan. Tidak banyak yang bersedia datang. Sudah pasti. Mereka terlalu takut menjadi korban berikutnya. Mati sia-sia di tangan penguasa gila. Dan aku ... aku begitu syok mendapati diriku terlalu bersemangat menonton di baris terdepan. Itu tidak normal.

Aku berbeda dengannya!

"Yaaa! Tidak bisakah kita singgah sebentar di desa. Aku sangat lapar."

...

"HEY! Pikirmu enak huh makan kacang antah berantah ini di sepanjang perjalanan. Kalau kau memang sangat menyukai kacang ini, silahkan ambil punyaku. Aku muak dengan kacang tolol ini!"

Bocah ini. Kalau bisa dan itu etis, tentu sudah kusumpal mulutnya yang berkicau sepanjang waktu mengeluhkan ini itu. Lagi-lagi ... andai aku bisa. Kupikir sedikit gertakan akan menciutkan nyalinya.

"Hey, Song Seunghyun!"

Ugh ...

"YAAA!"

Grrr ...

Skreeeet! Aku menatap tajam matanya. Pedangku mendarat indah tepat di samping leher bocah tengil ini. Sedikit goresan dan sempurna. Tidak! Sayangi dirimu sendiri Seung. Bocah ini tidak akan berguna kalau mati sekarang. Kau hanya perlu sedikit bersabar, oke?

Sejenak kulihat dia membelalakkan mata. Ketika akan kuturunkan pedang ini, ditepisnya pelan sisi tumpul pedang lalu membuang muka. Dia menghela napas tak sabar, menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menyipitkan matanya. Sambil berkacak pinggang, ia memperlihatkan tampang sinis padaku. "Kau pikir pedangmu cukup tajam untuk menggorok leherku, eoh? Sepertinya kau perlu mengasahnya ulang, _sepupu_ku sayang."

Aku mengembalikan pedangku di tempatnya semula. Hebat. Bocah tengik ini tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Dia tersenyum kemudian mengedipkan matanya dan berbalik memunggungiku. "Bagus! Ayo, kita masih harus mencari sebuah desa dengan rumah makan dan penginapan yang nyaman."

Menjengkelkan sekali melakukan perjalanan dengan bocah ini. Seandainya bukan dia, seandainya bukan aku, seandainya ini bukan masalahku, seandainya bocah ini bukan sepupuku, seandainya aku pihak yang tak berkepentingan ... Hey! Kenapa hidupku penuh dengan pengandaian seperti ini? Kurasa aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa aku sedang terjebak. Oh, ataukah ini merupakan sebuah garis takdir? Ayolah, memang aku percaya dengan nasib? Haruskah? Ini sungguh konyol.

"Sepupu, lihat! Sebuah pemukiman. Ayo ke sana."

Aku mendengus kesal. Mungkin sebaiknya kuturuti keinginannya selagi aku bisa. Setelah ini aku pasti akan dikenang sebagai sepupu kejam berdarah dingin. Aku tak peduli. Bagiku itu lebih baik. Keegoisan adalah segalanya di tanah renta ini. Aku tersentak. Memikirkan hal itu; kembali, kepuasan yang amat sangat membanjiri ulu hatiku. Erggg, sial.

Yang harus kulakukan hanya membawa bocah ini ke sana, tempat dimana semua rahasia tak lagi ada artinya. Kesempatanku tak banyak. Satu-satunya jalan hanya dengan mencoba metode dalam kitab itu. Seharusnya takkan ada penyesalan, sebab kelak aku menduga gempita kemashuran akan mengekor di belakang nama bocah ini. Dan misi kotor ini adalah hal yang kupercayai benar adanya. Aku sungguh telah kehilangan akal.

"Aish, apa ini? Tadi aku tidak melihat ada jurang di sini. Oh mata indahku, kau benar-benar tidak bekerja dengan baik. Kenapa pula jembatannya harus putus? O yeah!" Bocah itu memutar bola matanya. "Nah!" dia membalikkan tubuh ke arahku. "Sepupu, bukankah kau anggota resimen, eoh? Coba jentikkan jarimu dan buat pohon itu roboh ke seberang." Tunjuknya pada sebatang pohon yang mengakar kuat di pinggir jurang.

Oh Neptunus, bocah ini. Bila kupikirkan kemungkinan lain, dengan sekali dorong bisa kujatuhkan ababil tengil ini ke dasar jurang. Tubuhnya akan mendarat mulus di atas bebatuan dasar nun jauh di kegelapan sana. Darahnya bersimbah dan mayatnya menjadi santapan semacam makhluk tak berperi kasih. Begitu dramatis, sangat dramatis. Aku suka memikirkannya. Ah! Demi apa? Ku tekan dalam-dalam hasrat yang membuncah itu. Fokus Seunghyun, fokus. Oke?

Dengan sekali tepuk, pop ... krataaak, debum. Pohon besar itu tumbang, membentuk semacam jembatan penghubung jurang dengan sisi lainnya. Sekejap mata saja bocah itu sudah meniti di atasnya. Dia melambaikan tangan ketika sampai di ujung satunya. Aku tersenyum kecut. Hasrat itu muncul kembali, merayapi tengkukku. Kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat lalu menyebrang dengan tenang.

"Akhirnya!"

Chururu. Ukiran besar dari kayu itu bertengger indah di atas tugu selamat datang. Desa Chururu. Dulu, semasa aku tergabung dalam resimen beberapa kali pernah kusinggahi daerah ini. Ini adalah semacam desa yang menjunjung tinggi kemakmuran warganya. Setidaknya sebelum Jonghun keparat itu berkuasa.

"Apa? Sepi sekali. Kemana para penduduk desa ini?" bocah itu celingak-celinguk.

Benar. Ini aneh. Desa ini tak mungkin sudah ditinggalkan. Harusnya ada seseorang di sekitar sini. Bahkan jika memang sudah tak berpenghuni, tidak masuk akal bahwa kehidupan desa berhenti berdetak tanpa alasan. Ah, tentu saja. Orang itu pasti masih tinggal di sini.

Zsshhh, ganjil. Angin yang berhembus menampar lembut wajahku. Aku mendelik, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Aku merasakannya.

"Hey, sepupu. Menurutmu ..."

"Ikuti aku." Kataku setengah berbisik.

"Heh?"

"Sekarang." Nadaku memerintah. Kurasa cukup berhasil. Bocah itu mengikutiku. Atau bisa jadi tidak berhasil. Dia tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah.

"YAAA! Aku lapar! Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah restoran dan makan dengan layak di sana. Mengapa jadi mengendap-endap seperti buronan begini?"

Bocah bodoh. Kita memang sedang diburu. "Ikuti saja aku." Paksaku.

"Tidak mau!"

"Yaaa! Bocah tengik. Aish ..."

"Harap jaga bicara anda, Bung. Bagaimanapun aku ini kakak sepupumu!" dia berbalik. "Jika kau tak ingin pergi ke restoran, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Satu lagi. Jangan panggil aku bocah hanya karena aku lebih muda empat tahun darimu!"

Bodoh. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada makanan. Dia membuatku mengikutinya seperti seorang kacung. Dengan waspada kucoba mengurai kepekatan aneh yang menyelubungi desa ini. Bagaimana bisa? Aku menyelidik namun tak menemukan apapun. Tadi itu ... aku yakin ada yang tak beres dengan atmosfer di desa ini. Aku berhenti melangkah. Sekali lagi, lebih fokus. Gelombang biru menguar dari tubuhku, turun merayap. Kuhela napas panjang-panjang sambil berputar pelan di posisi yang sama. Mataku mengamati.

"Ya! Sepupu! Lihat, sebelah sini. Aku menemukan restoran!" bocah itu berteriak dari ujung tikungan jalan. Aku mengabaikannya. Fokus.

Tck. Ini ...

Aku menoleh lurus ke arah tikungan. Sedetik kemudian kusadari diriku telah menerobos masuk ke restoran itu. Membabi buta, kucari bocah tengil itu. Namun, hening. Hanya suara berisik napasku serta mata membola menyigap detail gerik yang mungkin ada dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

Tak ada apapun. Tak ada seorangpun. Samar, lapisan tipis dari aura yang tertinggal di dalam restoran itu, jejak energi yang sangat familiar.

Oh! Tidak mungkin. Dia, orang itu. Sial! Kekuatan macam apa itu? Mustahil jika itu buah dari beberapa bulan latihan saja. Sejak kapan? Darimana dia mendapatkannya? BUKAN! Pertanyaannya adalah, "dimana dia sekarang?"

Sial! Sial! Sial!

"Kau mencariku?"

Aku berbalik. Rahangku menegang. Ini seperti darahku naik dan berkumpul di otak. Otot-ototku mengeras. Kutatap lekat pria di hadapanku. Dia berdiri mengancam memunggungi deretan meja pesan yang dipenuhi piring berantakan. Tanganku mengepal kuat, tubuhku panas.

Kontak mata kami lepas. Aku membuang muka. "Kembalikan dia. Kembalikan bocah itu."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Tuan Choi menunggumu." Dia berkata tenang, dingin seperti biasanya. Mantel hitam menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Bocah itu ..." pintaku.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, dia murka. Berani sekali kau membawa lari adik semata wayang tuan Choi? Begitu ceroboh." Ujung mulutnya menyungging. "Rencana bodoh di kepalamu itu, kau pikir bisa terwujud eh? Menggelikan."

Aku marah. Benar-benar marah. Kurasakan energi panas berkumpul di kedua tanganku yang mengepal, siap untuk kuhentakkan pada orang ini. Dia menatapku remeh layaknya pecundang.

"Kau adalah penghianat buangan, terkutuk. Kau pikir bisa melumpuhkanku dengan serangan macam itu, eoh? Pengecut yang bahkan tak berani mengakui sumber dari kekuatannya sendiri. Menyedihkan. Sungguh, aku kasihkan padamu."

"YAAA!"

"Kusarankan jangan buang energimu. Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku, kau tahu?"

Aku sungguh ingin menghempaskan tubuh orang ini. Menindas, mencabiknya hingga tak berbentuk. Kutarik keluar pedangku, mengenggamnya erat. Kemudian kulapisi pedang itu dengan api biru.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Song Seunghyun! Kubilang, aku tidak tertarik bertarung dengan orang lemah sepertimu."

Orang ini ...

"HYAAA!"

SRET! Aku membelah udara.

"Kubilang percuma." Aku berbalik. Orang itu di belakangku. Dia tersenyum mengejek. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, pecundang."

Dia menghilang. Tempat ini kosong. Kuturunkan pedang yang mengacung siaga. Api biru itu telah padam seiring tubuhku yang tiba-tiba melemas. Kutata napasku agar teratur. Sial. Kutendang kursi disamping kiriku. Benda itu terseret tak berdaya menghantam beberapa kursi lainnya dan sebuah meja yang langsung ambruk seketika.

Ini tidak bagus. Kutinggalkan restoran kosong dan desa mati itu. Senja hampir berada di ujung cakrawala ketika aku berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan setapak diantara padang ilalang. Tidak ada gunanya merutuki diri sendiri, namun tak dapat kuhindari. Aku begitu miskin kuasa di hadapannya. Memalukan.

Lalu ketika burung-burung malam menyuarakan eksistensinya, aku mendengarnya. Di suatu tempat, jauh ke dalam rerimbunan ilalang. Aku merasakannya. Diriku lemah dan payah karena dahaga. Jadi aku tak dapat menolaknya.

Ku cermati sumber suara, sangat hati-hati. Secara tiba-tiba aku telah berdiri di tepi sungai, keluar dari jalan setapak. Tak ada lagi ilalang. Pepohonan mulai mengelilingiku sekarang. Dan sumber suara itu makin dekat. Aku bergerak dan terus bergerak. Sampai kutemukan sosok-sosok itu. Mereka, di kegelapan malam ... sebuah pembantaian indah yang membuatku tersenyum puas. Ini tidak benar. Tapi sekali lagi kukatakan aku tak dapat menolaknya. Gelombang energi mengisi tubuh kosongku. Sentuhannya membuat pikiranku segar. Lebih, aku butuh lebih banyak energi.

Aku beringsut mendekat. Secara naluri aku sangat menginginkannya. Sember kekuatanku. Tidak! Aku harus menolaknya. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyerap. Aku tahu persis betapa gilanya kepuasan yang akan kudapat. Hal itu takkan banyak berguna jika penyesalanlah yang harus datang berikutnya. Lagi pula aku tak ingin disamakan dengan makhluk keji macam Choi Jonghun.

Aku selamat, selamat dari diriku sendiri. Dengan susah payah menyelaraskan hati dan hasrat, aku kembali berhasil mencapai jalan setapak diantara para ilalang. Dengan cerdik, aku bagai tahu hal yang harus kulakukan. Pelan, pelan, kemudian berlari, lebih cepat, dan cepat melesat. Sekejap mata kusebrangi bentangan padang ilalang.

Ini dia. Rumah sederhana bergaya unik itu berdiri kokoh. Tampak sendiri dan berkuasa di bawah temaram langit malam. Dari jendelanya, seberkas sinar memancar meredup malu-malu.

Seseorang menyibak tirai dari dalam. Kulihat dari jendela, siluet hitam melongok ke luar. Mungkin memastikan bahwa ada orang mencurigakan berdiri di depan rumahnya. Pandangannya mengikutiku berjalan mendekati pintu. Aku mengetuk. Tak ada jawaban. Lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Pintu itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda berdiri kikuk di belakangnya, mengamatiku dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Kemudian dia terlonjak. Tangan kanannya menunjuk wajahku.

"Kau!"

"Halo Jaejin, lama tidak berjumpa." Sapaku basa-sasi.

Dia mempersilahkanku masuk. "Apa kau ada perlu dengan kakakku?" tukasnya.

"Hem, dia di sini?"

"Ya," dia menatapku ingin tahu. "Apa kau perlu nasehat gilanya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti butuh sekutu." Pemuda ini memicingkan mata. "Eoh?"

Tepat, batinku. "Bisakah kau antarkan saja aku padanya?"

"Ck ck. Lewat sini."

"Haish, dari awal aku tahu semua ini pasti akan melibatkanku." Ujar pemuda itu muram, lebih kepada kesal.

"Berhenti menggerutu Jaejin. Cepat masukkan biji-biji salak itu ke kantong." Perintah kakaknya. Sekejap kemudian dia sudah berpaling ke hadapanku. "Aaa, Seung. Kau bilang Wonbin mengambil bocah itu darimu di desa Chururu, eoh?"

"Eh? Oh Wonbin tangan kanan Choi Jonghun itu? Dia sainganmu? Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Pasti kau dalam segala hal darinya. Ckckck." Remeh Jaejin. Oh, sial! Bahkan bocah ini juga menganggapku payah.

Hongki memelototi adiknya. "Jangan hiraukan ocehan anak itu Seunghyun. Setelah ini kau boleh menyiksanya. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang yang terpenting adalah merebut bocah itu dari tangan Choi Jonghun." Hongki mengangguk-angguk, melekatkan kedua tangannya seperti orang yang sedang berdoa. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah mengisi energimu?"

"Ah, ya." Aku menunduk. Membayangkan betapa liarnya diriku terhadap hasrat itu. "Ada pembantaian budak di sisi barat padang Chururu."

Sekali lagi, Hongki mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Akhirnya!" Jaejin berseru senang. Pemuda itu terlihat berantakan. "Oke! Aku harus tidur. Besok akan jadi hari yang tidak mudah." Sial, dia memandangku prihatin. "Takdirmu, takdir Choi Jonghun, dan takdir bocah bernama Choi Minhwan itu benar-benar rumit. Ckckck. Kuharap ramalan Hongki tidak melesat kali ini." Dia memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat tidak yakin akan sesuatu.

"Meleset? Bukankah ramalan Hongki tak pernah meleset selama ini?" tanyaku skeptis. Kualihkan pandanganku kepada Hongki, dan dia hanya menyengir seperlunya.

Jaejin meninggalkan ruangan temaram ini. Tinggal aku dan pria setengah gila bernama Lee Hongki itu. Setengah gila karena ide dan kelakuannya yang tak dapat diterka. Kami duduk berhadapan.

"Jadi kau sudah selesai membaca kitab itu. Oh! Apa kau sudah memutuskan?" tanya Hongki. Matanya fokus pada goyangan nyala lilin yang menjadi sumber penerang ruangan ini sedari petang tadi.

Aku menunduk, meghindari matanya. Orang ini, kegilaannya membuatku khawatir akan kemungkinan bahwa membaca isi pikiran ternyata merupakan salah satu kemampuannya. Tapi dia luar biasa. Itulah alasan mengapa aku datang padanya, meminta bantuannya.

"Tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan kedua, tentu kau tahu benar." Lanjutnya.

Kuputuskan untuk mengalihkan topik. "Kucingmu?"

"Ah! Kau benar. Aku belum menuangkan susu hangat untuk mereka."

"Mereka?" tanyaku menyelidik.

Hongki menyeringai. "Mimbo dan putra putrinya."

"Ahh, anak-anaknya." Aku mengangguk paham. "Apa mereka juga seperti Mimbo, berekor tiga?"

Hongki meniupi kuku-kuku jarinya. "Emm, tidak sepenuhnya. Kurasa kucing itu menodai darah murninya. Dia kawin dengan kucing hutan." Cibirnya.

"Oh," aku sungguh tak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya. Ini bahkan sama sekali bukan topik bagus, basa-basi klise.

"Kau mau merawatkan satu untukku?" tanya Hongki tiba-tiba.

"Kau yakin? Mungkin aku hanya akan menganiayanya tiap hari."

"Ah ... kau benar." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan belas kasih. Detik berikutnya, matanya berkilat-kilat semangat. "Ras campuran itu istimewa. Mereka memiliki seteenegan dari kekebalan Mimbo."

Kebal ... ah, sepertinya aku tahu apa maksudnya. Bahkan mungkin saja nanti aku akan bergantung pada makhluk tak berdosa seperti ras kucing berdarah campuran. Menyedihkan, huh?

Orang itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah." Dia memperhatikan tangan kanannya, menekuk jemarinya satu-persatu. Kemudian arah matanya menerawang menembus atap, dahinya mengkerut membuat mata sipitnya makin tenggelam. Aku menunggu meski tidak nyaman dengan energi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Itu mengacaukan pikiranku. "Ssss, haaah. Sebaiknya aku cepat memberi mereka susu hangat."

"Oh?" Aku mengendurkan bahu. Jalan pikiran orang ini sungguh aneh.

Dia berbalik, meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku benci merutuki nasibku sendiri. Jika aku tak terlahir dalam garis keturunan terkutuk ini mungkin hidupku akan jauh lebih baik. Tapi aku tak pernah tau. Aku tak bisa memilih.

Aku berbaring dan menutup mataku. Imajinasiku menjadi liar. Bunyi ranting yang membelai mesra dinding luar rumah bertedeng kayu ini kubayangkan seperti gesrekan belati bertuah dipadu semacam mantra api cahaya, membelah dan menohok ulu hatiku. Kuedarkan pandangan,membuka mata bulat-bulat lalu menemukan sesosok peri. Matanya menyorot merah. Dia mengacungkan pedang. Pedang emas. Apakah ini semacam mimpi?

Peri itu berjalan lurus. Bukan ke arahku, melainkan sesuatu di belakangku. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Di sana, di meja besar itu seorang berbaring meringkuk bersimbah darah. Aku menepi dan menemukan tembok untuk bersandar. Darah? Celaka! Antara gembira dan merutuki diri sendiri tak bisa lagi kubedakan.

Kemudian cahaya melingkupi ruangan gelap ini. Wajah kelam Choi Jonghun muncul dari seberang meja persembahan. Sedetik kemudian muka kerasnya berubah menjadi seringaian, menampakkan deretan gigi menakjubkan yang menambah rasa getir nan mencekam. Di belakangnya, Oh wonbin berdiri tanpa ekspresi.

"Lakukan!" perintahnya pada peri dengan pedang itu.

Tubuhku menegang. Buncahan rasa puas mengalir di tiap nadiku. Detik berikutnya aku terguncang. Kitab tua itu bahkan tak sedikitpun menjelaskan apa yang tengah dilakukan Choi Jonghun saat ini. Dia tak mengikuti aturan yang sudah tertulis. Lelucon macam apa ini? Oh, sial! Jika tubuh setengah sadar tak berdaya anak itu itu ditikam pedang; jika jiwa Choi Minhwan meninggalkan raganya, selesailah sudah!

Berpikirlah cepat Song Seunghyun! Anak itu kunci kebebasanmu!

Tapi apa?!

Apa yang sebaiknya kuperbuat?!

Apa?!

Apa?!

Apa?!

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

SLASH! Petir menyambar-nyambar diikuti gelegar dengung guntur mengisi atap ruangan yang tiba-tiba menjadi bentangan langit gelap. Aku menatap nanar, tubuhku bergetar. Terlambat Song Seunghyun, kau terlambat. Sekarang kutukan itu benar-benar akan melekat di tubuhmu selamanya. Tubuh di atas meja persembahan itu tak lagi memiliki nyawa.

"HAHAHA!" Choi Jonghun tertawa lantang. Aku bagai ditampar.

Aku ditampar.

Ditampar.

Eh?

DITAMPAR!

"Auch!"

"Yaaa! Seunghyun, BANGUUUN!"

Aku mengelus pipi kiriku. Panas. Kuedarkan pandang linglung ke setiap sudut ruangan. Hongki hyung berdiri berkaca pinggang di sisi kananku.

"Ckkk, kau tidur seperti orang mati saja. Kau lupa sekarang hari apa?"

Kukumpulkan ingatanku yang berserakan dan mulai mencari-cari nama hari. Ketemu satu, "Minggu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tepat! Dan kita punya penggemar yang menunggu di depan pintu gerbang." Ocehnya. "Ayo cepat ke bawah!" teriaknya padaku. Dia memerintahku tak sabar. Aku hanya mengacak rambut malas-malasan.

Dia sudah sampai di ambang pintu ketika tiba-tiba aku ingat, "Hyung!"

"Oh?" dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa kau punya kucing berekor tiga?"

"Heh?"

-END-


End file.
